This invention relates to a board game wherein each player has a token that can be moved along a main path and a series of branch paths marked on the game board surface. The main path is marked to simulate the main corridor of a shopping mall, whereas the branch paths are marked to simulate individual stores in the shopping mall.
Various board games have been devised, e.g. the well known game called MONOPOLY. Other board games are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,457 to Atieh et al, 4,480,838 to A. Aharonian, 4,566,697 to K. Vickers, 4,856,788 to M. Fischel.
The present invention relates to a board game wherein the game board is marked to simulate a shopping mall. A main endless path is marked on the board to represent the main corridor of the shopping mall. Branch paths connect with the main path at spaced points therealong; each branch path represents an individual store in the mall, e.g. a clothing store or an appliance store. Each path is subdivided into discrete spaces adapted to accommodate a player's token. Each player rolls a set of device to determine how many spaces his/her token will be advanced along the main path or a selected branch path during each player's turn.
Some of the spaces in the main path are marked to direct the player landing thereon to pick a card from a pack of Merchandise Cards. When the player receives such a card he/she is entitled to move the token along a path leading to a space in one of the branch paths marked with the particular item of merchandise indicated on the card. The winning player is the person who accumulates the greatest merchandise dollar value in a given period of time. Alternately, the winner can be the first player to accumulate a given merchandise dollar value.
The game board is designed so that each player is given multiple choices as to how his/her token is advanced along the board. The game involves a combination of luck and skill.